


L

by Photaesthesia



Category: Individual Creation
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia
Summary: 开头结尾都是“说谎是不会有好下场的。”





	L

“说谎是不会有好下场的。”  
房间角落的墙轻拍着我的背，纸巾舔舐着我脸上的水。窗帘笼起月光，把我囚禁在黑暗里，妄图用这样的语句规训我。  
“无所谓了，反正我本来就没有好下场。”纸巾倦了，我便由着泪往下坠，扑在我胸前的衣服上，洇出一片深色的水渍。怕它孤单，我仰头灌一口酒，请几滴溅出来陪它。它们缠绵着，烧得我胸口发冷，我扯过被子抱着，把头埋起来哭。  
泪水和新生的孩子一样无辜，我却勉强赋予它意义。它流过我肮脏灵魂的外壳，也就一样不洁了。这样的载体滋养着谎言，庇佑着关于爱或死亡的词句肆意生长。我的意识里被插了根，没人问我是否自愿。其实就算有人问了，我也会涂出一副笑脸说好。羞于拒绝的我已经熟稔于撒这种违心的谎，尤其是这种能惹人怜爱的。  
手机忽然响起，我失控地尖叫起来。好吵，是她来指责我欺骗的恶行了吗。我怕极了，我不记得我说过什么谎，又或许每一句都是谎言。它还在响，一声一声把我钉在墙上，透骨的钉吻进我的手腕，我动弹不得，唯有惨叫堪能为继。  
邻居来拍门了，拎着满腔恶毒的咒骂。我没气力谢绝他的厚礼，便由着他倾泻掉全部的怨艾。良久，房门哑到失声时，嗓子终于归于寂静。月光从刚刚蹭开的窗帘缝里塞进一束，惨白色里盛满温柔。  
我探手去追沉默下来的手机，把它调成勿扰模式。目的达成后我轻轻撒手，温软的被子抱紧了将要坠入梦境的疯子。  
再醒过来的时候已是天亮，我把被子掀回床上，起身从冰箱胡乱拿些食物塞到嘴里，躺下把没电的手机和充电器连上，再把没电的我和耳机连上。还没等到手机开机，我便又昏昏沉沉跌进梦里。  
我梦见年少时的我。那是一个把爱和喜欢当作传单乱发的少女。我骗过许多人，撒下无数不可饶恕的谎，把旖旎的生活消化成酒后的笑谈。那些受骗的人，在被真相击碎后总馈赠我最恶毒的诅咒。我丝毫不以为意，好下场本就和我没有关系。  
我梦见我藏在心底的人卡着我的脖子，把我扯起来抵在墙上，目眦欲裂地质问我为什么要勾引又毁掉她男朋友。我无辜地眨眼，笑意马上要从眼角溢出来，混在装作委屈的泪水里。视野里渐渐开始有金星乱舞，我仿佛置身天空中，是最自由和狂妄的鸟。她朝我小腹猛击一拳，把我像丢垃圾一样摔在墙边。我竭力演出夸张的笑声，骤然大量吸入的气流把笑声吹得七扭八歪。但这声音还是把她勾了回来，又赐了我两个巴掌。她满眼都是厌弃，俯身到我耳边，用最像情话的口吻和我说：“黎北欢，你真他妈贱。”  
梦到这就醒了，窗帘缝里云朵泛着迟暮的粉红色，像甜到发腻的棉花糖。我咬着手指头数我到底撬了她多少男朋友，反正一只手数不过来。边数边笑，数着数着又哭了，像个疯子。这又是一个谎，我就是个疯子，医生说的。  
其实有的我也没撬动，但只要搞出一些暧昧的误会让她看到，她的感情就会如春雪般消散。她对感情有极度的洁癖，就算她明知道那是只应归咎于我的恶行，我们双方也会一同被刻在她的黑名单上。  
所以我当然也是这份黑名单上的一员。我明白得太晚，等那个时候，黑名单上已经有三四个我了。她没想到的是，我一不做二不休，发誓要把她每段恋情都抹杀掉。就算她不能和我白头偕老，我也要她和我一起孤独终老。我喜欢望她喷薄着仇恨的眼神，听她慵懒的声线勉强绷起来质问我，用从未能从她朱唇间吐出的污言秽语辱骂我，拼尽全力把愤怒偿还给我。这是她欠我的，是我单恋多年的一点微薄报偿。  
外面天已经黑了，我从床边摸出手机。只有我什么都看不见的时候才会想起手机，就好像只有她找不到男朋友的时候才会想起我。我按亮手机，发现她男朋友刚给我发来一串语音，是的，我还在勾搭她的现任男朋友。点开语音，却是她歇斯底里的声音。  
“黎北欢你个婊子，你能不能滚出我的生活啊！”声音里还带着一点哭腔，背景里有一个男人在无力地辩解。我笑了，我特意录了一串笑声给她发回去。我抱着抱枕狂笑，口水和眼泪悉数栖到抱枕上。等这阵情绪卷走了，那边还是没有回复，我试着打了一下她男朋友的电话，关机。  
我想可能是这部电话就殒命于她手上了。她这些年对发现我和她男朋友龌龊勾当的反应越来越大。起初的时候和和气气的同男朋友分手，偶尔过来警告我一下。后来演变成骂我，打我，我甘之如饴，每次都笑吟吟的向她道谢。再到现在，变成朝着那个无辜的男朋友发狂。  
也谈不上无辜吧，男人没有一个是无辜的。  
总之她越来越像疯子了，和我一样的疯子。喜欢她的人变少了，我也就闲下来了。闲下来的时间用来睡觉，醒过来饮酒寻疯，定时去打听她有没有新的桃花。有时候我想，她可真够倒霉的，被我这么个疯子喜欢，这是她的幸运，全世界独一份的幸运。  
我算着时间，她该来打我了。从她的学校到我特意租的房子十几分钟路程，我没读大学，跟在她身边为了好好爱她。经济来源就是一些羞于启齿的勾当罢了。我早就打定主意，等我养不起我自己，她再不来爱我，我就死在她面前，给她留三生三世的心理阴影。  
很快，房门处传来福音，我从床上弹起，摔了一跤，跌跌撞撞跑过去开门。我笑意盈盈地望着门外的她，她眼神惨厉，不发一言。我请她进来喝酒，她颔首，一脚踢在我小腹。我跌入冰冷瓷砖的怀抱里，像缺水的虫蠕动着祷告雨神一样，祈求她恩赐更多的怜悯。她走进来，合上门，似要消解我的愆殃。我阖上眼，脸上雕着轻笑，蜷在地上等着奖赏。  
她从厨房拾了把剔骨刀出来，径直砍向我的右腕，那里是她名字的纹身。我吃痛，终于再笑不出来。我喘着粗气，挑衅她：“原来你愿意为了一个婊子坐牢啊，你是不是喜欢我啊。”她粲然一笑，真好看啊，这是她第一次对我笑。她说：“嗯，所以我这就杀了你。”我便跟着笑了，笑得又生硬又丑陋，故作大度地说：“来吧，我自愿的，来爱我吧。”她啐了一口，骂道：“神经病。”旋即挥刀捅向我心脏。  
我以为她终于肯来爱我，可我死了。  
你看，说谎是不会没有好下场的。


End file.
